EMW Throwdown Royale 2016
Card 40 Man EMW/MWF Throwdown Royale Match - 20 EMW Superstars, 20 MWF Superstars; Winner Gets World Heavyweight Championship Match at MegaBrawl 40 Starlet SCW Throwdown Royale Match; Winner Gets SCW World Championship Match at MegaBrawl Champion vs. Champion, Psychopath vs. Behemoth - No Holds Barred, Falls Count Anywhere Austin Juhasz (EMW World Heavyweight Champion) w/Junko Enoshima vs. "The Monster" Matanza Cueto (MWF World Heavyweight Champion) w/MWF General Manager Dario Cueto SCW World Championship Samus Aran-Juhasz © vs. Asuka MWF United States Championship Austin Aries © vs. Titan Jackson w/Ruby Silence EMW World Tag Team Championship Broly & Oleg © vs. The New York Brotherhood (Bear & Grimm) SCW Social Media Championship Sara Sheppard-Daniels © vs. Arturia "Saber" Pendragon-Muller ThrowdownRoyale2K16SCWSocialMediaChampionship.jpg ThrowdownRoyale2K16EMWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg ThrowdownRoyale2K16MWFUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg ThrowdownRoyale2K16SCWWorldChampionship.jpg ThrowdownRoyale2K16AustinvMatanza.jpg ThrowdownRoyale2K16SCWThrowdownRoyaleMatch.jpg ThrowdownRoyale2K16EMW-MWFThrowdownRoyale.jpg Results *3. The end of the match happened when Titan Jackson hits the Titanfall on Aries but just when Jackson goes for the cover, the lights go out and then a voice is heard saying, "Death Comes To Us All....And Death Will Find you....Titan Jackson...Soon!" Then the lights come back on and then Aries low blows Titan, Schoolboys him and gets the pinfall win. *4. After the match, both women have a staredown then they both shook hands to a thunderous pop from the crowd. Then Asuka leaves as Samus celebrates the win and looks at the MegaBrawl logo high across the ring. *6. Match concludes with both men brawling on the entrance stage then Matanza goes for the Wrath of the Gods but Austin countered it in mid-air with the Dream Killer (Impaler DDT) that sends both of them off the stage and crashing into the Electrical Equipment setting off big sparks, lights flickering and brief feed cutouts as both men short-circuited. Then Referee John Cone sees that Austin has his right arm draped on top of Matanza and counted the 3 for the pinfall win. After the match, EMTs rush in to check on both men. *7. The match concluded when Max attempted a Power Bomb to the outside, but was countered with a head scissors takedown by Hopkins, sending both over the top rope then the referees awarded the match to Max. The show ended with Anri Sonohara-Muller and New SCW Social Media Champion Arturia "Saber" Pendragon-Muller celebrating with Max as he points to the MegaBrawl logo then Pyro shoots up out of the logo and onto the entrance stage. Max will now have a choice to face either MWF World Heavyweight Champion "The Monster" Matanza Cueto or EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz at EMW MegaBrawl on Sunday, December 18th. Throwdown Royale Matches SCW Throwdown Royale Match Notes *Lexi Belle gets eliminated by Peko Pekoyama-Juhasz after Lexi tried to eliminate Peko but Peko holds on then ducks the rope down to eliminate Lexi. * Peko Pekoyama-Juhasz gets eliminated by Junko Enoshima after Junko knees Peko in the face, knocking her off the apron after Peko eliminated Belle. *Melissa Anderson, Juliet Starling, and Raven made their returns. *Evie Storm made her EMW in-ring debut. *Guest appearances by Awesome Kong, Hilda, Raisha Saeed, Cammy, Mariposa, Mistress Death, Becky Whitewater, and Leilah Destino. EMW/MWF Throwdown Royale Match Notes *Yamcha eliminated by Max Muller and Ben Hopkins in 0:02 seconds when the threw Yamcha over the top rope just as he entered the ring in what might be a New Throwdown Royale Record of the Quickest Elimination. *Johnny Chase eliminated by David Starr after tossing him out as Chase charges after him. *Juggernaut eliminated by Max Muller, Ben Hopkins, David Starr, Daniel Dolphin, Kota Ibushi, Trevor Phillips, Billy Bowers, Sam Gunn and Jacob Clark via all of them tossing Juggernaut out. *Tarble eliminated Zangief by pulling the top rope as Zangief charges at Tarble. *Hopkins eliminated Tarble after Tarble eliminated Zangief. *Damian Wayne and Winter Soldier eliminated each other then they brawled to the back. *Michael England eliminated by Ben Hopkins via Tossing Him Over The Top Rope after they eliminated Kota Ibushi. *Pyra eliminated by Ben Hopkins via Tossing Her Over The Top Rope after Pyra eliminated Mundo. *Alucard and Shinsuke Nakamura eliminate each other with Dual Roundhouses while standing on the ropes. *Al Bundy eliminated by a Man In A Hooded Jacket that came out of the crowd and Superkicked Bundy then he threw him over the top rope. The Hooded Man then looked at Max and Ben then took off the hood to reveal it's "T-DAWG" TYRONE DANIELS!!!! Daniels then brawled with Max and Ben but they got the upper hand on Tyrone then threw him over the top rope and to the outside. A frustrated Tyrone Daniels charges to the ring, but Al Bundy attacks Tyrone then the two brawled to the back. *Winter Soldier made his EMW in-ring debut. *Guest appearances by Joey Battle and Willie Mack. *Pyra became the first woman competing in the Throwdown Royale Match. Miscellaneous *Backstage, EMW World Heavyweight Champion Austin Juhasz arrived alongside Junko Enoshima but then was met by MWF World Heavyweight Champion "The Monster" Matanza Cueto then both Austin and Matanza brawled then Security and Officials run in to try and break it up then EMW President Michael Jordan and MWF General Manager Dario Cueto rush and tried to break it up as well. Then Matanza charges at Austin but then Jordan gets Austin out of the way and Matanza SPEARS JORDAN THROUGH A WALL IN THE ARENA!!!! Security then gets Matanza off of Jordan then they checked on an unconscious Micheal Jordan. *At the parking lot, Michael Jordan was being loaded up in an Ambulance and then rolled inside there after what happened to him during the brawl between Austin and Matanza. The doors then close then the Ambulance drives Jordan out of the hospital and to a nearby Medical Facility. *Later in the event, it was announced that EMW President Michael Jordan has been sent to a Local Medical Facility in Philadelphia. Then it was heard that the EMW Board Of Directors will call for an emergency meeting on the following morning about what to do about who would control the Day To Day Operations for EMW. Category:Extreme Measures Federation Category:Starlets Championship Wrestling Category:Multiverse Wrestling Federation Category:EMW CPVs Category:2016